


time of my life (fighting dragons with you)

by whataboutateakettle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, that's a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutateakettle/pseuds/whataboutateakettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know, you should be flattered I think of you as a princess.” // The fluffiest of fluff pieces, based on two tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time of my life (fighting dragons with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I spend too much time on tumblr, and when my brain would do anything except write the fics I actually have planned.  
> Based on two prompts:  
> ~ "One half of your otp reading, while the other half dozes on their shoulder all tangled up in the bed sheets."  
> and  
> ~ "I understand the whole sleep talking thing, but what I don't understand is the pricess dragon dream and why I'm in it."

He wakes up to a soft hazy light and the soft feel of cotton against his face which, he realises after a moment, is pressed against her ribs. Her arm is reaching over his shoulder, resting down his back, her thumb gently stroking against his skin. His own arm is draped low across her waist. The whole thing works because she’s sitting up slightly, her shoulders against the headboard.

He shifts his head, and if she notices he’s awake she doesn’t react. She’s reading, which he’s never seen her do in bed and it’s one of his books, from the tall pile he keeps next to his bed. It’s basically a textbook, written badly in his opinion, and he’s not sure why she’s even reading it at... He lifts his head, peers over her torso to glimpse the clock on the night table. _At 5am?!_

“Why are you awake?” he mumbles, pressing his face back against her ribs, pressing a kiss through the fabric before he stretches out. He’s pretty sure it’s a Sunday, and following official Sunday rules, unless they get called in to work, they _have to_ sleep in for as long as possible.

Besides, it’s not like they actually got to bed early last night.

She doesn’t say anything, so he moves his arm down under covers to her hip letting his fingers dance along her skin gently.

“You woke me up. Couldn’t get back to sleep,” she answers, lifting the arm from his back to turn the page. He tilts his head, gazes up. She’s biting her lips, focused on the book. Her face is bathed in glow from the lamp, and from the sun coming through his curtains and he thinks about how incredibly gorgeous she is. Even when her hair is a tangled mess and she’s wearing nothing but a tank top. Maybe especially then.

“Hmm?” He isn’t really paying attention, distracted by the curve of her jaw and the thought of pressing kissed along her pulse line. He gets to do that a lot now, among other things, and sometimes he can feel her pulse quicken and he wants to hold on to that for as long as he can.

She looks down at him now, “You talk in your sleep, Doc.”

He frowns, pushes himself up onto his elbow, goes through all the causes and symptoms of somniloquy in his head. He's never been told about this before. 

“You know, I get the sleep talking thing,” she continues when he doesn’t say anything. She meets his gaze and her lips quirk up just a little bit. “What I don’t get is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

Oh. _Oh_. Blurry flashes come back to him and he knows instantly what she’s talking about. Pretty sure he’s blushing too. It was a dream he has quite often, especially now, and while he enjoys it, it’s not something she was ever supposed to know about.

He takes a second to respond, raises his eyebrows playfully. “Y’know, you should be flattered I think of you as a princess.”

Happy narrows her eyes at him, “So what, you can rescue me from a dragon?” She’s unimpressed, obviously, but she’s amused. Her tone is playful, mocking, and he’s very aware he’s probably never going to live this down.

“The details are fuzzy,” he says quickly, feigning nonchalance. She lowers the books completely onto the bed next to her, obviously interested now. And determined. She looks at him expectantly until he continues. “Uh, _maybe_ I was charming and handsome prince that wanted to rescue a beautiful princess kept prisoner by an evil dragon.”

She shakes her head, disbelieving.

“But, it didn’t really go according to plan.”

“Shocker,” she deadpans.

“ _Hey_ ,” he whines a little, pokes her in the stomach. “Do you want to hear the rest?”

She doesn’t say anything, but she does shuffle down so she’s lying flat on the bed, tilts her head to look at him. He grins down at her. “As I was saying, the prince was handsome and charming and very smart, but sometimes he could get a little ahead of himself.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “A _little_?”

“So, he doesn’t really expect the evil dragon to be so good at being evil, and he doesn’t exactly make it to the princess before he’s also captured. But it doesn’t really matter because the princess had already escaped.”

“What’d she do, pick the lock with her hair pin?”

“Are you going to keep interrupting,” he asks sternly. “For your information, she made a miniature IED out of things she found in her cell. This particular princess was a mechanical genius, _very_ capable. So, she’s on her way to freedom when she realises the evil dragon has kidnapped her prince”

“Since when is he _her_ prince?”

“ _Shh_ ,” he places a finger against her lips. “So she kicks some dragon butt, and rescues the prince who has been bravely waiting for her. And he rewards her with a kiss.”

Her lips are quirking under his finger until she reaches up and takes hold of his hand. She moves it down to the mattress but doesn’t let go as she pushes herself up and on top of him, until he’s pressed down onto his back and she’s straddling his waist. “What kind of kiss?”

He furrows his brow, “You know, the details are getting fuzzy again. I can’t really...” but the rest of his words are swallowed by her lips on his. His hands trail up her thighs and over her hips and under her tank top. Her hands are on either side of his head and she lowers her chest to his as she deepens the kiss, licks into his mouth.

She pulls at his bottom lip with her teeth, and he moans, presses his fingers into her skin, before she pulls away fully, looking down at him with a smirk. “So you’re saying, even in your dreams I save your butt.”

“Oh, _especially_ in my dreams,” he grins.

He loves her like this. He loves her every which way, but like this, playful and open, bright eyed and warm even at five in the morning. He feels like he can do anything, like _they_ can do anything. And he loves their job, and their friends and watching her save all of their butts on a daily basis. But he wouldn’t mind staying tangled in bed with her forever.

“You better not wake me up this early again, Doc,” she warns.

“Oh, I think I can find a way to make it up to you,” he replies, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Good.” And she leans down to kiss him again.

At some point the book is pushed off the bed, as are the sheets. And they’re not called in to work, which means they get to stay in bed for a long time, definitely not sleeping.


End file.
